


Fifty for Flinxy

by scythekind



Category: DCU (Animated), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anorexia, Drug Use, F/M, Teen Titans - Freeform, flinx - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythekind/pseuds/scythekind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty prompts. Fifty sentences. Fifty stories. All for Jinx and Kid Flash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty for Flinxy

**#1 - Black**

His hands are sliding along the black fabric of her dress while she tells him to _just get the hell on with it_.

 

**#2 - Motorcycle**

She mentions one day that she misses how Johnny used to give her rides, so he scoops her up and runs like the wind.

 

**#3 - Party**

She thinks that all of them don't trust her, and he smiles triumphantly  when she's laughing with Argent by the end of the night.

 

**#4 - Express**

He can see it in her sketches, and she can see it in his eyes.

 

**#5 - Guns**

She's scared, because even speedsters can be too slow.

 

**#6 - Roses**

He still leaves them for her everywhere, and she still loves them.

 

**#7 - _Never_**

She coolly asks when he's going to give up on her while he cuffs her.

 

**#8 - Faithful**

There's still that flicker of doubt in her eyes whenever he glances at a pretty girl.

 

**#9 - Cotton**

She always slips on one his shirts before hopping out the window.

 

**#10 - Candy**

He drops pick-up lines like hot iron rods, because he loves that small sweet smile she gets when she thinks he can't see.

 

**#11 - Heavy**

He feels relieved when she starts to feel heavier in his arms, because it means she's finally started eating.

 

**#12 - Metal**

She smirks suggestively and jangles the cuffs around her wrists, and he knows they'll make an appearance in the bedroom.

 

**#13 - Beach**

They had planned to spend the day swimming and making out on the sand, when in reality he can't spend five minutes under the sun without getting sunburned.

 

**#14 - Kisses**

He knows that he’s won when her kisses become soft and sweet instead of hard and rough.

 

**#15 - Vegas**

Because they both hate churches, and are tipsy and desperate.

 

**#16 - Begin**

It was when she had him against a wall and whispering that he _couldn't even handle her_ that it all began.

 

**#17 - Promise**

She silently cursed the ring on her finger because it meant a promise that she was bound to break.

 

**#18 - Land**

The stable ground had disappeared beneath their feet the second she took his hand.

 

**#19 - Escape**

She knew she was in too deep when he started feeling like an escape from her life instead of a mere distraction.

 

**#20 - Cocaine**

He hates the guilty look that crosses her face when he finally confronts her.

 

**#21 - Bizarre**

Their relationship shouldn't fit, but somehow, it does.

 

**#22 - Betray**

He hates the way she glares at Cyborg, because it means she still cares enough to be hurt.

 

**#23 - Eyes**

Her eyes remind him just how special they both are, while his remind her that this is her shot at an almost normal life.

 

**#24 - Game**

She tells him right off the bat that they _weren't ever going to get serious_ , that _it’s all just a game_ , but he can't help but try to change her mind.

 

**#25 - Love**

When he asks, she scoffs that _there isn't such a thing_.

 

**#26- Lies**

She tells the HIVE that it's none of their business where she was, and he shrugs at Robin and runs away.

 

**#27 - Cigarette**

She nearly strangles him when she suddenly finds a rose between her fingers and he starts spouting statistics about smoking and cancer.

 

**#28 - Lace**

He finds her preference childlike and sexy all at once.

 

**#29 - _Baby_**

_Don't call me that._

 

**#30 - Cola**

When he's way too hyper and jittery, she knows that he's been drinking her soda.

 

**#31 - Money**

After he catches her again, she defends that _it's not about the money, it's about the rush._

 

**#32 - Pretty**

It didn't matter that she wasn't a regular girl with flowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

 

**#33 - Suicide**

She looks at him like _he_ was the one with an eating disorder and tells him that she _isn't_ that _selfish_.

 

**#34 - _Chica_**

_Don't call me that either._

 

**#35 - Cherry**

He finds out that she doesn't like lip gloss when he kisses her and tastes her cherry chapstick.

 

**#36 - Lime**

Most people think it's weird how he prefers limeade over lemonade, but she doesn't care because she hates both.

 

**#37 - Ride**

The first time he picks her up and runs, she screws her eyes shut and tries to tell herself that she was just on a carnival ride; she still dry heaves after.

 

**#38 - Kilos**

He throws the scale away after he sees her disgusted expression when she weighs herself everyday.

 

**#39 - Bikini**

She's almost shy when she asks for his opinion, and he's too awestruck to respond.

 

**#40 - White**

She doesn't _hate_ the color, she explains one day, she just _doesn't deserve it_.

 

**#41 - Tattoos**

She knows that they won't work out, because he's been branded a hero, and she a criminal.

 

**#42 - Special**

Her sketches show her inner turmoil, so no one else except him get to see them.

 

**#43 - Ghost**

He has to force a smile when she walks in on him mumbling angrily to a picture of his father.

 

**#43 - Diamonds**

Even Dick has to admit that Wally looks happier than ever while searching for the perfect ring.

 

**#44 - Stone**

He finds a picture under a pile of her old things, and all he wants to do is rip it up and throw Cyborg into a volcano.

 

**#45 - Lunar**

He contemplates whether or not to avoid her for the next week when he finds her in a sobbing pile of pink, chips, and ice cream.

 

**#46 - Tangles**

She's too tired to untangle their limbs one night, and he finally wakes up to her sleeping face instead of a half-empty bed and an open window.

 

**#47 - Summertime**

He doesn't like hot summer nights when she won't cuddle because _it's too goddamn hot_.

 

**#48 - Prison**

_I won't tell you I told you so._

 

**#49 - Snow**

The angel he has to force her to make ends up having devil horns, and he snickers while she grimaces at it.

 

**#50 - Success**

She shows up to his apartment in civvies and a backpack slung over her shoulder, and he grins widely when she pushes roughly past him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a good time writing these. If you have any suggestions or 50 new words for me to try, leave a comment!  
> List of words were provided to me by my friend.


End file.
